


A night. A town. Maybe a mistake.

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era una notte qualsiasi, di un mese che non ricordavano, in una città di cui non sapevano il nome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night. A town. Maybe a mistake.

Era una notte qualsiasi, di un mese che non ricordavano, in una città di cui non sapevano il nome.  
La strada era stata tutta dritta, le ruote della Chevrolet Impala l'avevano divorata miglio dopo miglio, per poi fermarsi ad un motel anonimo in cui avevano prenotato una camera.  
Per una notte soltanto.  
Solo per togliersi di dosso l'odore di polvere, sale, zolfo e terra, per lavarsi il sangue dalla pelle, curarsi le ferite e riattaccare ancora una volta i pezzi.  
  


«Ho combinato un casino, 'sta volta.»  
«Non dir cazzate, Sam, siamo vivi, no?»  
«Seah...»  
«Ora solleva le braccia e fammi dare un'occhiata.»  
«Sto bene.»  
«A-ah, se stavi bene perchè mi è toccato trascinarti di peso su per le scale?»  
«Mhm... perchè hai insistito tanto?»  
«Molto divertente. Fai poco lo spiritoso e fammi vedere le ferite, idiota.»

  
Whisky, aghi sterilizzati, filo di sutura ed il kit di pronto soccorso rubato dal mini-market dell'autogrill; sarebbe stato tutto più che sufficiente per ricucire i corpi martoriati, lasciandosi dietro soltanto l'anima a sanguinare, con i suoi morsi, le sue artigliate e tutti i colpi che aveva subito finora.  
Ma erano ancora vivi e questo, dopotutto, contava qualcosa, non molto, ma  _abbastanza_.  
Avevano un'altra notte davanti a loro ed un'altra alba a cui poter assistere con l'arrivo del mattino.  
Il rumore del getto della doccia sembrava rassicurante, sufficiente a far credere ad entrambi che fosse l'unica cosa di cui avessero bisogno, insieme ad una lunga dormita, così da poter affrontare il giorno dopo e quello dopo e quello dopo ancora.  
  


«Dean, non c'è bisogno che mi trascini fino alla vasca, riesco ancora a camminare, sai?»  
«E tu quell'arrancare come un menomato lo chiami canninare?»  
«Fanculo.»  
«Attento a come mi parli, potrei accidentamente farti cadere a terra.»  
 _No, che non potresti..._  
«Cosa?»  
«Nah, niente.»

  
Il sangue si mischiava con l'acqua e, sulla pelle violentata dai tagli, i brividi scorrevano sotto lo sguardo attento di Dean, mentre slacciava la cintura dei jeans del più giovane, liberandosi di quelli e dei boxer, strappando dolorosamente anche brandelli di pelle incollata alla stoffa dal sangue rappreso della ferita.  
Era difficile credere ai  _"Sto bene"_  di Sam, quando tutto quello che i propri occhi vedevano erano ferite aperte sul suo corpo nudo e l'espressione di dolore del suo volto, che cercava di nascondere mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Anche sul labbro c'era un graffio, uno che lo spaccava perfettamente a metà e su quello, Dean, si era concentrato, mentre le mani risalivano le spalle di suo fratello, temporeggiando nel lasciarlo libero dalla propria presa, in piedi con le proprie forze.  
 _All'inferno tutto quanto. Sam aveva bisogno di lui._  
O forse era giusto il contrario.  
  


«Questa cosa mi sta facendo uscire di testa.»  
«Di che parli, Dean?»  
«Questa cosa. Quello che facciamo... continuare a temere che prima o poi ti succeda qualcosa, che finiremo entrambi ammazzati o peggio...»  
«Questo lo so già. Intendevo.... di cosa stai parlando  _davvero_ , Dean.»  
«Umpf... di cazzate.»

  
O forse parlava delle proprie mani attirate dal volto di Sam, che lo raccoglievano con dolcezza tra le dita, mentre il pollice scivolava sulle labbra, in una carezza leggera e ruvida, solleticando il taglio e premendo, per obbligare il ragazzo a dischiuderle, sentendo i denti contro la punta del dito.  
Forse parlava del proprio volto, che si avvicinava a quello del più piccolo o della propria bocca che ricercò la sua in un bacio  _(bocca contro bocca, lingua contro lingua, saliva mischiata alla saliva)_  e del proprio corpo che gli premette addosso. Sentì un tremito attraversare l'altro e arrivare fino a sé, insieme al calore del suo corpo bagnato dal getto della doccia e all'odore di sudore mischiato col sangue e con la terra che colava giù, verso lo scarico della vasca, lasciando soltanto l'odore della loro pelle.  
Inconsciamente aveva chiuso gli occhi  _(per non vedere quello che stava facendo)_  e le dita avevano afferrato le spalle di Sam, stringendole con forza e tirandolo a sé, sentendolo gemere soffocato nella propria bocca, mentre i propri abiti si bagnavano e si appesantivano.  
Riaprì gli occhi di colpo.  
Guardandolo.  
Nudo davanti a sé, con la schiena contro le piastrelle, una tendina di plastica vecchia e scolorita aperta per metà intorno alla vasca e l'acqua che inzuppava anche il pavimento.  
E poi di nuovo Sam, il suo corpo, il petto che si sollevava e si riabbassava a seguire il respiro pesante, i capezzoli turgidi per l'eccitazione, le gambe lunghe su cui colavano miriadi di gocce e l'erezione risvegliata che cercava di nascondere dietro alle mani.

  
«Voglio guardarti.»  
 _Ed è sbagliato._  
«Voglio toccarti.»  
 _Ed è sbagliato._  
«Voglio.»  
 _Sono solo un fottuto umano fatto di sbagli, colpe peccati... uno in più, che diavolo sarà mai?_  


  
Le mani di Dean afferrarono i polsi di suo fratello, più sottili dei propri, così come le dita erano più lunghe e affusolate, le gambe più snelle e la muscolatura più asciutta, il corpo, però, era quello di un ragazzo. Di un  _maschio_. Di suo fratello.  
Lo obbligò ad allargare le braccia, lentamente, scoprendo l'erezione che pulsava, osservandolo interamente in quella sua bellezza a metà tra l'essere adolescente ed adulto, scorrendo con occhi di un verde intenso lungo i muscoli, attraversando quasi la pelle, per arrivare ai nervi e poi più in profondità.  
Ed infine la propria mano si allungò alle gambe di Sam, per circondare il suo membro, stringendolo con forza tra le dita, scorrendo per tutta la sua lunghezza. Masturbandolo.  
Lo vide fremere, tirare indietro il capo e spalancare la bocca da cui non uscì alcun rumore, soltanto fiato bollente.  
Allontanò in fretta le mani da lui, come scottasse, scuotendo il capo e ingoiando il proprio morboso desiderio, provando vergogna per se stesso.  
 _Non guardarmi, Sam. Non guardarmi così._  


  
«Dean...»  
«Io non... che cazzo sto facendo?»  
«Dean... è... è tutto ok.»  
«No che non lo è!»  
«E' ok, invece. A me va bene.»  
«Smettila di ripeterlo!»  
«Allora tu... ricomincia a toccarmi.»

  
Fu lui ad afferrare le sue mani, questa volta, per riportarle al proprio corpo, spingerle contro il proprio petto e farle scendere, seguendo il percorso delle gocce d'acqua che si tuffavano tra i peli pubici e gocciolavano dalla sua eccitazione.  
 _Toccami ancora._  
E le mani di Dean tornarono a toccarlo, scivolando lungo l'erezione, riprendendo a masturbarlo e spingendo con il proprio bacino contro il suo, in spinte urgenti, fatte di lucida eccitazione.  
 _Ti voglio._  
Lo sentì.  
Lo pronunciò.  
Lo immaginò.  
C'era il getto della doccia a confondergli i pensieri e la costrizione dei jeans a rendere il suo piacere più doloroso.  
Pensò di meritarlo, per uno stupido ed insulso attimo, finché le mani di Sam, non corsero nervosamente alla sua cintura, cercando di slacciarla e poi armeggiando con furia con i bottoni, ansioso, graffiando la stoffa ruvida con le unghie, tirando i passanti, spingendo il bacino di Dean contro il proprio, strappando gemiti da entrambi.  
  


«Shsss. Sam, tranquillo.»

  
Sam tremava.  
Impaziente.  
Affamato.  
Febbrile.  
Spaventato.

 

«Un bottone alla volta.»

  
Un bottone alla volta.  
Tre bottoni in tutto.  
I jeans cadevano. I boxer seguirono. La felpa sporca di sangue fu l'ultimo indumento a cadere e dopo quello, non c'erano state più barriere a separarli; c'era soltanto la bocca di Dean a baciare suo fratello, i suoi denti a morderlo, le sue mani a toccarlo, la sua lingua a leccarlo, la sua pelle a strusciargli contro, la sua barba appena accennata a pizzicarlo e poi di nuovo bocca, denti, mani, lingua, calore, ancora, ancora e ancora.  
I gomiti poggiati alle piastrelle dietro il più piccolo, la bocca affondata tra le sue carni, ad assaggiare ogni centimetro di lui, fino a conoscere a memoria tutte le strade che l'acqua disegnava tra i suoi muscoli, sul suo petto, al suo ventre, tra le sue gambe.  
I gemiti si facevano più forti.  
Gli occhi più lucidi.  
I respiri più pesanti.  
Le dita erano ovunque: affondate tra i capelli biondi, tuffate tra capelli castani, a stuzzicare i capezzoli, a carezzare l'erezione, a stringere con eccitata curiosità e urgente bisogno le natiche del più piccolo, aggrappate alle spalle ampie del più grande, a toccare, esplorare,  _scoprire_. Tutto. Intimamente.  _Fino a raggiungere il fondo e poi riemergere._  
  


«Scusami...»  
«Per... cosa?»

  
Voci rotte dagli ansimi.

 

«Ti farò male.»

  
Una mezza risata.

  
«Ci facciamo quasi ammazzare una volta alla settimana, credi di essere tu quello in grado di farmi male?»  
«Alle volte sì.»  
« _Jerk_.»  
«Fanculo, aspetta che prima almeno ti insulti io.»  
«Sto aspettando.»  
« _Bitch._ »  
« _Jerk._  Dean. Dean...  _Dean..._ »  
 _...Sto aspettando..._  


  
Il pugno di Sam sbattè contro il muro, facendo cadere la cornetta della doccia nella vasca o forse sul pavimento, ma avevano smesso di curarsene già da tempo, prima ancora che le mani di Dean afferrassero i suoi fianchi per spingersi in lui.  
Piano. Lentamente. Lasciando che si abituasse alla propria invasione. Tremando per l'attesa e serrando i denti con forza per trattenere il bisogno animale di affondare in lui più e più volte, più e più forte, fino a sentirlo urlare, gridare, piangere, supplicare, chiamare il suo nome e poi dirgli che lo amava.  
Si trattenne fino al limite, fino a sentire il proprio cuore gonfiarsi nel petto e poi vomitare scariche elettriche nella testa, mentre il calore gli esplodeva tra le gambe  _(nel corpo di Sam)_  e finalmente iniziava a spingere. Entrando ed uscendo in lui. Avanti e indietro. In una danza erotica fatta di spinte e di "Sam!" e "Dean!" e "Sammy!" e "Perchè io non ho un altro modo per chiamarti?" e "Idiota" e...

«...ti amo...»

  
...di Ti amo.

_Non dirlo..._

  
Gli afferrò i capelli, abbastanza forte da fargli male, volontariamente questa volta, quasi a punirlo per quelle parole.  
 _Non dirlo._  
Gli tirò il capo indietro, obbligandolo a voltarsi abbastanza da raggiungere la sua bocca, mentre l'altra mano affondava le dita al suo fianco, fino a lasciare il segno del proprio passaggio, della propria esistenza e del proprio possesso. Affondò in lui e affondò nella sua bocca, con la lingua a riempirgliela, soffocandolo, ed i denti a masticarne le labbra, fino a rimanere entrambi senza respiro e senza ragione, mossi solo dall'istinto e dal desiderio.  
 _Non dirlo._  
Fino all'amplesso.  
Fino all'ondata di emozioni, di seme caldo, di brividi gelidi, di odori mescolati, viscere rimescolate e farfalle nello stomaco.  
Fino a...

«Dean, ti amo.»  
 _Oh Sam, Sam, Sammy... è così sbagliato._  


«Dean...»

  
Era una notte qualsiasi.  
Di un mese che non ricordavano.  
In una città di cui non sapevano il nome.  
E loro...

 

«Lo so, Sammy, lo so.»  
 _L'ho sempre saputo._  


  
Per una notte soltanto, loro erano stati ragazzi qualunque.

**Author's Note:**

> E' arrivato anche il porn. Dèi, è da secoli che non scrivo una fic con una scena erotica, ma non è cambiato il fatto che le trovi sempre difficili da portare a termine. Non pensavo sarebbe stata una semplice oneshot, ma dopo aver visto l'ultima puntata della prima serie, avevo bisogno di tanto, tanto, wincest e tanto tanto porn per riprendermi dallo shock. Seah, è tutta una scusa, la fic è uscita così, strana, fatta di pezzi... Non lo so, è che in testa ho sempre una mia visione di quello che voglio mostrare quando scrivo, ma alla fine non so mai se riesco nell'intento.  
> Ho messo come ambient la prima serie, principalmente per una questione d'età, con Sam ancora piccoletto -sia fisicamente, si fa per dire, coff, che come età- e la sua adorabile frangia-da-Bieber ancora tra noi e un Dean magari più propenso alle cazzate, senza le menate di roba spoilerosa che conosco in parte e che faccio finta di non sapere.  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi appartengono agli aventi diritto, io non ci guadagno niente ad usarli per i miei porci comodi, ma se può interessare sto lavorando alla conquista del mondo e quando sarà mio farò in modo che anche Supernatural mi appartenga, ah! O a massimo mi accontenterò dell'Impala.


End file.
